


Like the Cat that Got the Canary

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Superheroes, cisgirl Klaine, this makes tagging hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a Holiday Fic!Gift<br/>Prompt: Cisgirl!Klaine as some form of Catwoman!Kate[Kurt] and Nightbird!Blair[Blaine].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Cat that Got the Canary

Blair had been on this case for weeks, and she was starting to get frustrated.

Almost every high-end jewelry store and boutique clothing shop in Lima City had been robbed in the last month. Each time Blair had been too late to stop or catch the culprit, arriving just in time to beat the police but faced with an empty shop and a note. Each note was the same: a cartoon of a cat stalking a bird, signed with three X’s. As far as Blair knew, she was the one doing the chasing, so it was disconcerting to feel like she was being played.  
There was just one shop left, The Lima Beam, a store that promoted itself as having the best-cut diamond jewelry in Ohio. “Our jewels shine so bright, the beams are blinding.” So Blair had set up across the street, staking out in wait for the cat burglar’s inevitable arrival. This time she would be ready.

The night grew colder, so Blair pulled her cape close around her body to keep warm. It was thick and billowy, which could be a hindrance in a fight, but she was glad for it now. She adjusted her mask, trying to work off her excess energy. It was getting late and she started to think the culprit wasn’t going to show.

That’s when the hairs on the back of Blair’s neck stood up, cueing her to the fact that someone was watching. She spun around, her cape blowing out behind her.

Blair found herself face to face with another woman. She was dressed head to toe in a black skintight suit that went all the way to her black stiletto boots. Her outfit was held together by a zip down her front that was undone just enough to show a hint of cleavage. She had shoulder length chestnut hair and a pair of costume cat ears on her head, and despite the revealing attire she wore a black domino mask obscuring her face and drawing attention to her deep blue/green eyes.

“Hello Birdie,” the mysterious woman purred at Blair. “To wait do I owe the pleasure?”

“Cat ears. Original.” Blair quipped. “I’m here to make sure you don’t do to The Lima Beam what you’ve done to every other jewelry shop.”

“Oh sweetie, I’ve just been having a little fun!” She stalked towards Blair, her eyes roaming over the heroine’s body.

“Illegal fun?”

“Is there a better kind?”

“Sorry… Kitty Cat. But I can’t let you get away with that.”

“It’s just The Cat. You know, the kind of animal that likes playing with little birds?” The Cat winked, and Blair blushed despite herself.

“It’s Nightbird, actually.”

“Oh honey, I know. I know all about you. Haven’t you been getting my notes?”

The Cat reached forward and wrapped one of Blair’s stray curls around her finger.

Blair jerked backwards out of The Cat’s hold.

“A-and… why have you been leaving those notes?”

The Cat’s smirk grew.

“What better way to say hello to a hero than by committing crimes and leaving a calling card?”

“I don’t know, the phone always works.”

She laughed. “You’ll just have to give me your number.”

The Cat winked, turning away and leaping for the edge of the roof.

“Catch me if you can, Little Bird!” She called out before jumping from the roof, flipping through the air before landing, cat-like, on her feet and sprinting across to The Lima Beam.

Blair shook the fog from her head and quickly followed.

She soon found the side door of the store jimmied open. She walked silently inside, sticking to the shadows. In the front room she spotted The Cat perusing the shop’s jewels. She had just picked up a particular hippo-headed brooch when Blair chose to make her presence known.

“That’s quite enough.” Blair tried to make her voice as authoritative as possible. “You know I can’t let you take that.”

The Cat rolled her eyes. “Oh Birdie, you can sure try.”

She tried to side-step Blair, but the hero grabbed her and flipped her, momentarily knocking the wind out of her. Blair crouched down over her, locking The Cat between her thighs.

“Don’t underestimate me.” She growled. As she looked into her eyes, for a split second they seemed almost familiar.

The Cat scoffed before stretching her leg up and pushing Blair over so that now The Cat was the one on top.

“I won’t” The Cat replied before jumping up and running towards the exit.

Blair once again quickly pursued, but The Cat had too much of a lead. Blair saw the direction she had run, and suddenly realized why her eyes had looked so familiar.

*********

Back home after a long night, Kate stretched with her arms thrown up in the middle of her bedroom. She turned and smiled at the small haul on lying on her bed, the hippo broach sitting nicely on top. Before she could celebrate any further, there was a knock on her bedroom window.

“Sorry if I’m intruding.”

Kate froze. She watched as Nightbird crawled in through the window, her blue breastplate glinting in the dim light of the room.

“I…”

“Y’know, Kit Cat, it took me far too long to place you. And I thought I knew your body well enough to recognize it in such a tight outfit.”

Kate blushed but didn’t respond, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other, all her earlier confidence gone.

Blair sighed, reaching to take off her mask.

“Kate, baby, if you wanted my attention there are easier ways.”

Kate shrugged, still not looking Blair in the eye.

“What can I say? It’s tough when your girlfriend’s a badass superhero.”

Blair moved forward, pulling Kate into her arms. She leaned up to hook her head over Kate’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Kate. I know I can get distracted by all of this. We both tend to get a little… wrapped up in things.”

“I know.” Kate whispered, tightening her arms around her girlfriend. “I probably shouldn’t have gone to such an extreme. But… it was pretty fun.”

Blair pulled back, grinning at Kate, her hazel eyes twinkling underneath her long lashes.

“You know you have to return everything.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Even the hippo broach?” she whined.

“Even the hippo broach.”

Blair leaned back in to give her girlfriend a sweet kiss, her cape flowing around them and practically enveloping them both, Cat and Bird combining in its shadow.


End file.
